Mistakes
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: The war is over. Ichigo should be happy about it so why did he feel an ache in his chest like something was torn out of him and left a large hole in his heart and what's with these headaches more importantly what's with these dreams about Aizen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies I have another story for you! I had planned to post this earlier but I didn't have a name for it! **

**Anyway this is an Aizen/Ichigo fic after the Winter War inspired by Sariniste's Illusion, if you don't know it go and check it out!**

**Anyway reviews appreciated always!**

**MissSilverFox666 **

**~Prelude~**

It had been two years since the conclusion of the Winter War, two years since Ichigo had fought and defeated Aizen, two years since he lost his powers.

Ichigo sat in his seat thinking as he gazed out the window, the teacher's words going unnoticed as she conducted her lesson, opting to leave the orange haired teen alone for the time being. Ever since he had returned to school he had seemed troubled.

Several minutes passed by and Ichigo was now in deep thought, reliving his battle with Aizen. He remembered fighting with Tensa Zangetsu in the Dangai while his dad watched over him. He remembered when he arrived Aizen was standing over a dying Gin Ichimaru and a crying Rangiku Matsumoto.

Ichigo wasn't certain what he felt upon seeing that but he knew that he didn't want the man to die but he had anyway much to Rangiku's dismay. Ichigo hadn't seen Ichimaru die because he was busy fighting with Aizen at the time.

For some reason Ichigo was calm, even when Aizen transformed again Ichigo didn't feel any apprehension only a certainty of what he must do. And so Ichigo had defeated Aizen…well helped to seal him, he didn't actually defeat Aizen in an actual sense. The man was now immortal Ichigo had simply weakened him to a state where Kisuke's spell could take effect. So in reality, to Ichigo anyway, it was Kisuke who had defeated Aizen and still Soul Society banned him from returning.

Ichigo frowned at the thought, angry with Soul Society. Kisuke had done nothing wrong everyone knew that now so why wouldn't they let him return to his home? Shaking off the thought before he could work himself into a mood Ichigo instead focused back on his fight with Aizen.

Aizen had been so sure of himself and had been shocked when Ichigo had caught his blade. Ichigo frowned harder as he remembered what he felt emitting from Aizen's Zanpakuto. It had been loneliness, isolation and sadness. It was this fact that still confused Ichigo especially seeing as the man had tried to destroy Soul Society and didn't seem in the least bit repentant about it so why did Ichigo feel sadness in his sword and why did Ichigo feel uneasy about the man's fate?

Aizen had been banished to the eighth level prison in Soul Society 'Muken' it was called, for 20 000 years, Ichigo would have wondered at the punishment if he didn't know that Aizen was immortal.

Ichigo sighed suddenly, the action not going unnoticed by his friends. They had quickly picked up on Ichigo's strange morose moods however whenever he was confronted about the subject Ichigo always shook it off and said it was nothing. They didn't believe him one bit and it worried them.

Oblivious to the three sets of eyes directed his way Ichigo continued on his current thought line, remembering watching Aizen being sealed and how the man, even in defeat, had defied Soul Society and its King. Ichigo's frown suddenly deepened. He didn't know why but that conversation about the King between Aizen and Kisuke kept coming up and he couldn't help but wonder at what Aizen said.

Aizen had called the king a 'thing' as if the king wasn't an actual person. It just made no sense and it frustrated him along with the fact Kisuke and the Visoreds were still banished from Soul Society. In fact the Visoreds actually had a bounty on their heads the last time he had spoken to Kisuke which was about four months ago with his last relapse in his Shinigami powers.

It just made no sense. They accused Aizen of being evil but from Ichigo's point of view they're not all that better honestly if they were going to put bounties on the Visored's heads especially after they had come to help fight against Aizen. If they hadn't arrived then the damage would have been far worse! Not to mention the fiasco with the Quincy and the Mod Souls and the Bounts.

Ichigo sighed in frustration, albeit silently. Ichigo didn't know where all these thoughts were coming from but from the start he never hated Aizen, the man himself had even pointed it out, Ichigo only fought Aizen to protect his friends and family and the town that was his home. Either way Ichigo was suddenly beginning to wonder if Soul Society was as 'good' as they claimed having committed several atrocities themselves.

If Ichigo honestly thought about it the only thing Aizen really did was break off from Soul Society's laws, granted he wanted to take control of Soul Society and become King of all the worlds by using his whole town to create a key so he could go and kill the King.

Ichigo didn't know what to think. On one had there was Aizen who wanted to rule everybody and would do anything to achieve that and then on the other there is Soul Society who have obliterated two human races and a race they created themselves because they thought they were unnatural and would upset the balance of the world.

The bell rang abruptly ending Ichigo's thoughts. With another sigh, this one weary Ichigo stood and collected his books and bags and promptly exited the room without a backwards glance, not even saying a word to his friends, leaving them blinking after him worriedly.

Walking home Ichigo wondered just what his life would have been like if he had never met Rukia, if he hadn't have become a Shinigami. Would Soul Society have won the war? Or would they have lost and Karakura Town be no more…would he still be alive if he hadn't met Rukia?

The thoughts disturbed him and so did the next ones. Aizen had said to him in their second last battle that he had been aware of his existence ever since he was born. Was he telling the truth and if he was how in the hell did he know about him? All the questions ran around his mind in dizzying circles leaving him feeling slightly nauseous, a dull pain beginning to form behind his eyes.

What ifs were annoying and Ichigo firmly told himself to stop it. Questioning the way things turned out wouldn't do a god damn thing. Ichigo sighed a bad habit he had picked up lately but he was feeling so confused and he didn't know why. He saw Aizen cut down every single captain of the Gotei and the Visoreds not to mention Urahara, Yoruichi and his dad _and_ he killed Ichimaru – though Ichigo still didn't know what all that was about – but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right and that sense of isolation he had felt bothered him a great deal.

Not to mention those strange flashes he had scene for the briefest of seconds. Ichigo hadn't realized it at the time but at the exact moment he caught Aizen's sword several indistinct images had flashed behind his eyes most contained what appeared to by a forested area or village but that was all that Ichigo could discern at the time. Damn this whole situation frustrated him to death.

Ichigo was ten minutes from his home when he suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot across his eyes that went to his temples and zipped across his forehead with astonishing pain. He hissed rasing a hand to his head cursing his luck. Just what he needed a freaking headache…actually by the feel of this it's more like a migraine.

The moment that thought went through his mind Ichigo suddenly found himself falling and his eyes rolling up as he collapsed to the sidewalk already unconscious before he hit the pavement with an audible crack as his head hit the cement hard.

Had Ichigo been conscious he would have sighed in relief when Orihime and Chad appeared not five minutes later the pair having decided to follow Ichigo and confront him about what was wrong. The sight of Ichigo sprawled unconscious on the side walk was not what they had in mind.

"Oh my god Ichigo!" Orihime gasped and ran over to the fallen orange haired teen immediately falling to her knees her shield of healing appearing around Ichigo.

Silently Chad walked up behind Orihime, equally worried about his friend and hoping that he'd wake up soon and tell them what happened but in the meantime he kept a look out for any possible hollows.

Several minutes passed and Orihime was faced with a conundrum. Ichigo wasn't wounded physically what he was experiencing was a mental pain, something that she could not heal.

"Chad I…I can't do anything for him." Orihime looked ashamed as she recalled her fairies looking dejectedly at the man she loved. Chad's one visible eye widened the only indication that he had reacted at all.

"Let's take him to Urahara's." Chad said after a minute of silence and received a nod in return so the two friends set off to the shabby shopkeeper's house and store, an unconscious Ichigo draped over Chad's shoulder and a morose looking Orihime following behind, worry clouding her light grey eyes.

She hoped Ichigo would be ok.

**Oh no! What's happening to Ichigo! Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Hugs to all!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this new addition to my collection. **

**Please note I don't make any money from this story and same goes for them all (I just don't want to bore you with disclaimers all the time so I'll only mention it once or twice)**

**Enjoy!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Chapter One: Connection Established~**

Darkness.

Silence.

It was all Ichigo could perceive, he couldn't see and he couldn't hear. It was as if his senses were completely obliterated and yet he could still think and breath, he could still feel.

_What the hell is going on?_

Thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind one after the other but could come up with no explanation for his current state of limbo except for the disturbing thought that he was about to die but he refused to think about that, if he were about to die he would feel his life slipping away and he would feel pain but he felt nothing but the rise and fall of his own chest as he breathed and a strange floating sensation.

Ichigo had been on the verge of death far too many times than he cared to remember and had died on at least three separate occasions where he somehow inexplicably managed to come back from the cold clutches of death.

Ignoring that Ichigo knew he was not dead or dying but all the same his mind seemed to have travelled somewhere completely separate from his physical body. Just where that was Ichigo had no clue nor how the hell it had happened but he was certain his mind was no longer within his own body, despite appearances Ichigo was no fool.

Ichigo must have been in that state for several minutes but they felt like hours to him before abruptly everything changed and colour burst forth in his vision, temporarily blinding him.

Hastily covering his eyes Ichigo blinked several times to try and dispel the harsh light before it suddenly vanished leaving Ichigo staring at his arms, which he could now see.

Slowly and cautiously Ichigo lowered his arms to look around and much to his shock found himself in what appeared to be a clearing in the middle of a forest. Red and gold flowers blooming to create a brilliant sea of colour.

Ichigo stared. It was beautiful. Just where in the hell has his mind taken him? Or was he actually only dreaming? No, it was too real to be a dream so then where was he?

Frowning Ichigo decided it would be best to look around and find out rather than just stand there like an idiot and ask himself that question over and over hoping the answer would pop out and punch him in the face.

With a sigh Ichigo turned and eyed the clearing he was standing in. It was surrounded by a thick mass of trees on three sides while on the forth was a sheer cliff probably about fifty feet tall with jagged rocks protruding from the surface.

Spots of colour adorned the cliff face also with what looked like ivy vines and rose vines intertwining to create an interesting mix of colour.

Eyeing the cliff with contemplation, Ichigo wondered just what was at the top of the cliff but to find out one would either have to find a path elsewhere that led to the top or if one was ambitious climb the sheer face which would be suicide. Even as Ichigo thought that he suddenly spotted what he had missed for the last few minutes.

Ichigo stared at the small figure standing at the base of the cliff, head angled up and titled slightly to the right. The figure was undoubtedly a child judging by his height and small stature and yes also a he.

Curious Ichigo began to walk towards the boy dressed in a rather clean if somewhat ripped dark blue kimono with small silver designs Ichigo couldn't discern from such a distance. He did however notice a head of messy but clean brown hair that hung just past the boy's shoulders.

_What is he doing?_ Ichigo wondered to himself as he moved closer with a frown as they boy moved closer to the wall and placed a hand against the rough earth of the cliff face and craned his head back further.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ichigo asked of the boy only a few metres from him now but his question went unanswered, in fact the boy showed no sign that he had heard Ichigo at all.

"Hey kid!" Ichigo tried again but still no reaction. His frown deepening he reached out to grab the boys shoulder, "Hey k-," Ichigo broke off abruptly, staring at his hand that had gone straight through the boy like he wasn't there…or like Ichigo wasn't there.

Backing up several steps Ichigo couldn't do anything but stare at his hand for several long moments before his gaze was caught by movement from the boy in front of him. The boy had moved again and was to Ichigo's astonishment heaving himself up so he was perched on the cliff face.

_Is this kid crazy!_ Ichigo thought in a panic but before Ichigo could utter a single word he felt a sudden burst of spirit pressure coming from the boy. Pale green light surrounded the boy's hands and feet and he began to climb.

Ichigo was flabbergasted. This kid was managing to scale a fifty foot _flat_ cliff face at a rapid pace without any visible effort. What the hell? Not to mention the spirit pressure coming from the boy itched at the back of Ichigo's mind, it felt like he knew that spirit pressure but he couldn't place it.

"What is going on?" Ichigo asked aloud as he watched the boy climb further and further up the cliff, carefully avoiding the flowers as he went. At this rate Ichigo was going to lose the boy considering there was no way he could climb a cliff like that.

Letting out a deep sigh and looking to the ground Ichigo finally noticed that he was dressed in his Shinigami robes…_Maybe, if this is a dream…_ deciding to test the thought Ichigo stared up at the top of the cliff and suddenly with a burst of power found himself standing at the top.

"Shit." Ichigo muttered, reorientating himself. He hadn't expected that to work, he didn't have his powers in reality so perhaps in this…state he had thought just maybe he could use what he had lost in that final battle and he was actually right.

It felt good. Ichigo may not show it but he dearly missed his powers, the ability to protect those he held dear but he also missed the powerful and calming presence of Zangetsu hell he even missed his hollow's crazy and annoying presence as well.

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed in deep, feeling the power pulse through him like it had never left. Damn it felt good. Ichigo was thoroughly distracted for the next couple of minutes that he didn't notice when the boy reached the top of the cliff at least not until he walked straight through Ichigo.

Letting out a gasp and shivering rather violently Ichigo sprung away from the boy who had passed through him, a hand on his chest as he tried to dispel the unwanted sensation similar to that when he flash stepped but it was felt within his body so it was just plain creepy.

However that didn't bother him for much longer. As the boy had past through him he felt a spike of spiritual pressure that he recognised all too well.

Aizen.

It was Aizen's spirit pressure. At that realization the boy in front of him seemed to freeze and tense in front of him before turning to look over his shoulder to reveal piercing calculating brown eyes obscured by thick dark locks of hair.

Those eyes travelled over Ichigo without seeing him as he searched behind him, eyeing the clearing below but not finding anything.

The boy now identified as one Sosuke Aizen frowned and a hint of confusion entered those soon to be cruel brown eyes. Currently those eyes were weary and hard with a look that could only be brought into a child's eyes through hardship and horrific things witnessed.

_Is this seriously Aizen?_ Ichigo had to ask himself but there was no mistaking the spirit pressure, while it was no where near as strong as Ichigo was familiar it was still the same and those eyes, he could never mistake those dark eyes that seemed impenetrable like he had built up a very large and thick concrete wall.

The child Aizen, no more than eleven Ichigo deduced frowned slightly and shook his head before facing forwards again into a very dark and thick tangle of trees. Apparently Ichigo had been wrong when he thought there was a clearing or field instead there was more forest.

Unsure of what to do or what to think Ichigo could only follow as the young Aizen entered the forest, moving through the trees with obvious practice and knowledge.

Ichigo was soon covered in scratches and was bleeding slightly, so much for not being materialistic. Ichigo was scowling at a cut on his arm rather intently so didn't notice when Aizen stopped and walked right through him which totally freaked Ichigo out again and if Ichigo wasn't going crazy or reading too much into things Aizen looked around again as if he had felt Ichigo but that was impossible, this was obviously some kind of dream his mind had decided to screw him with.

Ichigo sighed to himself and looked back to Aizen who was now reaching a hand into a large bush of thorns. _What the…?_ Ichigo wondered but he was answered a moment later for once he blinked he found that he was actually grasping a handle that was attached to a door that lead straight into what was another cliff.

Apparently even at such an age Aizen was still able to use Kyoka Suigetsu.

**Ooh! Aizen is a kid how cute! And yes even as an adorable boy Sosuke Aizen kicked ass with his awesomeness.**

**Review if you liked it or even if you didn't cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter for you all! I took a lot of liberty with Aizen's past so I hope you don't mind anyway enjoy!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Chapter Two: Memories~**

Ichigo while cautious and in a state of denial about what was happening was still curious enough to follow the brunette boy through the door and down winding and intersecting tunnels, honestly it somewhat reminded him of Las Noches with all the confusing twists and turns and dead ends. Jeez.

Huffing out a breath and slightly hunched over so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling Ichigo followed Aizen, frowning at him whenever the boy looked back seemingly at him but those eyes appearing black in the dimness just passed through him.

Ten minutes must have passed until they reached another door; this one however was only made of a deep brown cloth which blended right into the wall. If Aizen hadn't have stopped and pulled it back Ichigo would never have noticed it.

Aizen disappeared through the door and once again it looked like a seamless wall of earth. Walking forwards Ichigo reached for the door and pulled it back slightly to look inside, what he saw even if for only a moment was a shock.

In the room was a makeshift bed made out of what appeared to be any material found and on it was a figure, currently coughing rather violently while Aizen sat on the side of the bed and with worry clear in his eyes offered a green liquid in a cup.

Ichigo was shocked. Aizen looking after someone? Not a chance! His mind was just screwing with him again. Shaking his head slightly Ichigo decided to look closer but the scene abruptly blurred before going completely black again.

_What the hell?_ Ichigo grumbled in his mind as he floated in nothingness again but this time it didn't take long for the darkness to vanish and leave behind another scene.

Ichigo now stood in amongst a shamble of houses made of whatever people could find to protect themselves against the harsh cold. Frowning Ichigo easily identified the laughable excuse of a village as part of the Rukongai in Soul Society.

Looking around Ichigo saw nothing but dirt and people barely clothed in scrapes of filthy cloth and felt a righteous fury spark in his chest. It wasn't right that the Shinigami lived in clean comfortable houses while letting everyone else live in the dust.

Ichigo was fighting with his disgust and anger when he suddenly heard a loud shout from behind him quickly followed by a blur shooting straight past him a familiar head of brown hair and a deep blue kimono with silver patterns.

"Aizen?" Ichigo questioned dumbly as he started at the bolting figure that was quickly followed by three much larger ones wielding thick wooden clubs as they hunted the boy down.

Logically Ichigo knew that the Aizen he knew was an evil scheming ass but seeing this kid who Ichigo could not deny was a younger Aizen run for his life a loaf of bread clutched in his hands. Ichigo couldn't stand it, his conscience wouldn't let him stand by and watch someone being hurt even if it was the younger image of his enemy.

Ichigo ran after them, a furious anger boiling in his stomach as he rounded a corner and found that Aizen was trapped in a dead end surrounded by the three brutes, clubs raised.

"Stop it!" Ichigo growled as one club began to fall on a grim looking Aizen, using flash step to appear in front of him and kicking the man away. Ichigo glared at the men who stared at him in surprise then anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo growled out the demand not noticing the wide brown eyes staring at his back nor did he yet notice he was actually interacting in this world.

"What the hell is a Shinigami doing here?" One of the men asked a sliver of fear entering his voice as he backed away from the glaring Ichigo.

"I asked you what you think you're doing." Ichigo repeated with a hiss.

"The brat stole from us!" The one on the ground shot at Ichigo getting to his feet and holding a bloody nose.

"That doesn't give you the right to hunt the kid down like an animal!" Ichigo said in a dangerously low voice one that was only used when Ichigo was immensely pissed, "Now you three better clear out before I kill you all." The threat was accompanied with glowing black and gold eyes that had them freaked and scrambling away in haste.

Ichigo glowered after them before turning to face the boy who hadn't moved an inch except to cock his head slightly up and to the right to observe Ichigo with sharp intelligent brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, gulping subtly even as a child Aizen's gaze made him nervous and feel like the man was seeing right down into his soul. It was at that moment Ichigo realized who he had helped and the fact that he could help at all.

"Who are you?" Aizen's voice was soft and surprisingly deep for the age he appeared and held that same melodic note his adult self had. The somewhat innocent question and the guarded but shockingly rather frightened look in the boy's eyes had Ichigo ignoring his common sense, he couldn't see this child as Aizen and besides it wasn't like this was real.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said crouching down so he was eye level with him, "Are you alright?" he asked for the second time, hoping to get an answer from the boy.

"Yes I am fine." Young Aizen replied, eyes narrowed and observing him. "You're a Shinigami." It was a statement not a question but Ichigo answered anyway.

"Yes I am." The boy cocked his head further and frowned.

"Why did you help me?" Ichigo blinked at the question, surprised before realizing that the fear he had seen was for what he was and represented not Ichigo himself.

"Because despite what you have heard there are Shinigami who actually care what happens out here." Ichigo replied with a sad sigh, realising it was true but knowing none of them could really do anything.

There was silence for a few minutes before the boy spoke again.

"Are you a captain?" Ichigo blinked at the question before a wry smile stretched across his face.

"No I'm afraid not kid, I'm not actually dead yet but believe me when I say there are those who care about those out here." Ichigo said trying to ease some of the fear he sees in the brown eyes, it is unnerving to see fear in Aizen's eyes.

"Sosuke." Young Aizen said with a frown. Ichigo blinked at him prompting the boy to continue. "My name is Sosuke Aizen not 'kid'." Ichigo grinned at the disgruntled expression on the boy's face.

"Okay Sosuke." It felt weird but also somehow right to say the name making Ichigo frown but he brushed the thought off. "You should be getting back home before it becomes dark."

"Yes." Sosuke agreed looking at the darkening sky briefly before returning his gaze to Ichigo, "Thank you for your assistance Ichigo Kurosaki-Senpai." He even bowed much to Ichigo's surprise.

"Eh just Ichigo is fine." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright…Ichigo," Ichigo couldn't help but repress a shiver as his name left Sosuke's lips, it sounded so…intoxicating not to mention the stare he was receiving, "I bid you good night and will be on my way."

"Sure see you later Sosuke." The boy only inclined his head before walking around Ichigo and disappearing around the corner looking back at him just as Ichigo's world went black once more.

_What the hell was with the way I reacted to him saying my name?_ Ichigo mused to himself in the darkness but decided to disregard it and tossed it out of his mind as he waited to either wake up or go to another strange scene.

Back in the little village a young Sosuke Aizen stared as the orange haired Shinigami slowly disappeared from his sight, seeming to fade into the background before disappearing completely.

Staring Aizen stood there for several long minutes before shaking the whole thing off as a figment of his imagination and headed home, pushing the orange haired Shinigami from his mind but not forgetting him.

Real or not the man had made a valid point. Not all Shinigami were monsters and Aizen found in himself a resolve to change that. He would become a powerful Shinigami and change things or he would die trying.

**Ooh! What's going to happen now that Ichi and our adorable lil' Aizen have met in a way they're not supposed to? And how is it possible? Well keep reading if you want to find out!**

**Cheers!**

**MissSilverfox666**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter! I'm _so_ sorry about the long wait I haven't had the internet in forever anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Chapter Three: What the Hell is Happening to Me?~**

Ichigo's mind was very reminiscent of a whirling typhoon as he floated in the darkness the reason? He had finally realized that he had interacted in that strange place when in the other one Aizen had walked straight through him! What the hell? It didn't make any sense.

Ichigo didn't have much time to contemplate however as he was suddenly blinded with light once more. Blinking slowly he realized he was outside the cave where he had followed Aizen in the first scene the only difference was the two black clad shinigami notable by their uniform as members of the punishment squad.

Confused Ichigo frowned at them, a bad feeling making his heart beat faster than usual. Something just wasn't right, what were these Shinigami doing here? Even as Ichigo thought the question the image suddenly shimmered making his eyes hurt.

Rubbing furiously at his eyes he tried to dispel the dizzy feeling but when he looked again the world had gone blurry and sounds were very indistinct. All he could see were black shapes and a blur of blue that appeared to be attacking one of the shinigami.

Blinking Ichigo realized it was Aizen. Was he nuts! Ichigo dispelled that thought however when he vaguely made out the figure he was attempting to attack but was being blocked by several others who took no pity on him and attacked with swords.

The figure Aizen was so intent on was carrying something, something that Ichigo had no doubt was the little girl he had caught a glimpse of earlier and just like before she was blurred to the point where he couldn't make anything out but a black almost shapeless figure carelessly held in one arm as the man marched away from the furious and screaming Aizen.

Indeed Ichigo had no trouble hearing what the young Aizen was screaming at the men and it made his heart clench painfully and his fists clench in utmost fury.

"No! Let her go!" Ichigo couldn't stand it he rushed forward but before he had taken three steps his world went suddenly blank and he had the strangest sensation of sitting body tied to a chair and the feeling of fabric over his eyes and mouth and a heart wrenching pain shot through him that had nothing to do with Ichigo.

It only lasted an instant but he felt claustrophobic, like there was a heavy pressure being pushed down on him, making it hard to breathe then suddenly it was gone and Ichigo was once again in darkness but he no longer felt the floating sensation. Instead he felt something soft under his body and a dull ache in his head.

As Ichigo slowly realized he was in his body and waking up from that weird dream or whatever he heard the soft worried voices around him.

"I don't know what happened when we found him he was collapsed on the sidewalk, I healed the wound to his head but he didn't wake up it…it…" the speaker sucked in a trembling breath, "It felt like his soul wasn't there but I…I felt a heart beat so…" Again the voice trailed off and Ichigo now recognized it as Orihime's voice.

"Hmm." That was obviously Urahara, "That is odd, I…" Suddenly the man cut off and Ichigo felt the shopkeeper's eyes on him as he blinked his eyes open and let out a soft groan.

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped out and rushed to his side a worried and tear streaked face greeting Ichigo's tired eyes.

"Don't worry I'm fine Orihime." Ichigo reassured the girl with a weary smile, "Just feeling a little out of it."

"I'm glad you're okay." Orihime smiled at him, believing wholeheartedly that he was alright, Ichigo though somewhat a privet person never lied about situations like this.

"So how are you feeling Ichigo?" Urahara asked casually strolling over, fan as usual hiding his expression, "Any nausea?"

"No just a damn headache." Ichigo muttered around a yawn and moving into a sitting position without difficulty and fixing the green clad man with a narrow stare. "So what happened to me?"

"From what I heard from Orihime and Chad you were acting strange and they decided to follow you but found you on the sidewalk with a nice bashed skull." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the obvious smirk the man had despite it being hidden.

"Yeah I got that much hat and clogs I want to know why." Ichigo's eyes narrowed further telling the eccentric shopkeeper that he wanted seriousness.

"I have a theory," Urahara said before gracefully taking a seat not far from Orihime and putting his fan away to reveal his rare serious expression. "From what your father has told me about his loss of powers he also exhibited such symptoms like headaches, black outs so other incidents like this shouldn't be too much of a worry." Here he frowned.

"But?" Ichigo prompted.

"But when Orihime said when she healed your wound she couldn't feel your soul." Ichigo blinked at that and deduced that he was right in assuming he was experiencing one of those 'out of body' experiences some people have.

"That's because I wasn't in my body at the time." Ichigo carelessly explained with a shrug.

"You what?" Urahara was caught off guard by Ichigo's oh so casual reply.

"I wasn't in my body at the time, I think I was…" Ichigo trailed off with a frown, remembering just where he seemed to have gone while unconscious and for some reason felt the need to keep it to himself.

"You were what?" Orihime asked concerned. Blinking Ichigo shook his head and gave a faint smile to the worried girl.

"Nothing I was just revisiting when I meet Rukia." Ichigo lied spontaneously.

"Well that would explain it." Urahara piped up becoming once again the annoying cheerful shopkeeper, "It isn't uncommon for shinigami to revisit the awakening of their powers when they are in the process of losing it, your father though didn't go through this because he had no regrets about leaving them behind."

Ichigo just glared at the pointed looked Urahara sent in his direction, he didn't regret losing his powers if it meant his friends and family were safe but he did miss them and being able to protect those he cared about also…these dreams or memories Ichigo couldn't rule that out though his brain found such a thing impossible his heart and gut said otherwise he just may have something to regret after all.

Pushing that thought away Ichigo stood up and stretched before informing them he was going to go home. After reassuring them all he was finally able to go home, easily avoiding his dad's 'you're late' punishment kick and greeting his sisters before he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh and stared at the ceiling with a frown.

Just what the hell was happening to him? Shaking his head Ichigo rolls over a few minutes later to return to sleep, dismissing the whole thing as just a dream.

**Is Ichigo dreaming or is it something else entirely? And what will he do when he finds out the truth? Read if you want to find out.**

**Thank you all for your patience, I have no intention of leaving any of you hanging but between working all week 7-5 and no internet I haven't had much time to write and update so it may be a while yet before my other stories are updated but don't give up hope I'm still keeping at them.**

**MissSilverfox666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four up! Sorry for the wait but I've been distracted with my other stories! Mainly Chained to You a new Aizen/Ichigo AU fic, check it out if you have time!**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

**Silverfox XD**

**~Chapter Four: Denial Shattered, Disturbing Truth~**

The next two days seemed to crawl by with excruciating slowness; nothing remarkable happened it was just the same old routine. Everything appeared to be so peaceful in comparison to two years ago, the others felt it was some kind of sign but Ichigo felt it was more like the calm before the storm. Something was going to happen but what?

Ichigo was mulling over it as he did some much needed studying for the exams in a couple of days, not to mention he needed to catch up his homework. His increasingly common bursts of Spiritual Pressure as his power had slowly eroded away a few months ago, had left him out of commission for several days each time, the last being a month so he was considerably behind but thankfully he only had one assignment to catch up on now.

Ichigo was honestly surprised it took his powers so long to disappear after all it had only taken him a few seconds to obtain his power and only three days to regain it after he lost it the first time so for it to take so long on the second try was somewhat baffling to Ichigo but it was no less painful.

Zangetsu he missed dearly, the old man and recently Tensa Zangetsu, despite only meeting him briefly his spirits bankai form was still apart of him. His hollow…well that little bundle of hell was apart of him to and some where along the lines when they were fighting the rouge zanpakuto they had come to a grudging truce to fight Muramasa, so yes Ichigo grudgingly missed his hollow also.

Sighing Ichigo mentally slapped himself for getting distracted by his thoughts and diligently and determinedly returned to his homework. Minutes ticked by and turned into hours, a headache forming between his eyebrows from staring at words for too long.

Groaning Ichigo rubbed the pain in his forehead about ready to call it a night but a sudden pain stabbed at his left arm currently cradling his head. Jerking back with a small hiss Ichigo lowered his arm, his right hand automatically clapping over the source of the pain.

"What the hell?" Ichigo demanded of the empty room through clenched teeth. The pain was still there but it was…_moving_ along his arm making him hiss out a breath. It felt hot and sharp like some kind of heated blade cutting his flesh and to top matters off perfectly his headache had gotten worse it was now an all out migraine.

Soon he was panting for breath, doubled over in his chair, forehead resting on the cool wood that did precious little to ease the pain there. Then the pain in his arm was suddenly gone, like it never happened. Breathing out a sigh of relief Ichigo sat back and removed his right hand to hang over the armrest of his chair.

He sat there for a minute not moving, that was until he became conscious of the slow sliding of liquid down his fingers. Paling slightly, instinctively know what he was going to find but wishing he was wrong to recognize the feeling as blood sliding over his skin but he had felt it too many times to delude himself. Indeed when Ichigo looked at his raised hand it was stained a gruesome red.

"What the…? Where did that come from?" Ichigo shakily questioned the air, his right hand shaking slightly. Then as if he was being controlled like some puppet Ichigo turned his head and looked at his left forearm eyes going wide.

It was completely covered in blood.

"Wha…what is going on?" Eyes on his blood soaked appendage Ichigo was seriously considering slapping himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming but the sudden burst of pain in his temples proved that it was very real.

"Ahh!" Letting out a cry Ichigo's hands flew to his head, clutching at his now bloodied orange locks before his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the floor with a thud, unconscious.

_It was dark…again. Ichigo was getting tired of all this darkness and waited impatiently for the expected scene to appear but after a minute it was still dark. That wasn't surprising or unexpected it was the sudden searing pain that dragged across his right arm, it was the same feeling as before._

"_Ahh!" Unable to keep his silence Ichigo cried out or he thought he did at least. His mouth was open but no sound came out and he couldn't move, he tried to thrash but he couldn't move a single inch. It was only then Ichigo recognized the feeling of being tied down in a sitting position. _

_It was the same feeling he felt the last time briefly before he woke up again. Only this time it was much sharper and clearer. He could feel the unforgiving hardness of the chairs arms and the high back. He appeared to be bound from head to toe in restraints, cloth restraints._

What the hell is going on now?_ Ichigo wondered exasperatedly as another pain ripped across his arm. He couldn't see anything but he could hear it when the blade was run across his flesh. Shuddering Ichigo realized someone was laughing and it was sadistic and dreadfully familiar._

"_So how does it feel eh?" Ichigo would recognize the voice of the deranged Twelfth Division Captain anywhere. "Not so high now are you Aizen." Ichigo's mind suddenly went into lockdown._

_Aizen? What the hell did this have to do…with…Ai…zen…" It suddenly hit Ichigo with the force of an express train. He…he was…was he in Aizen's head? A burning pain in his chest distracted his thoughts._

"_My, my, aren't you a tough one to crack, we've be at this for a week now and not one scream." Ichigo's eyes widened or at least metaphorically. A week if what Ichigo was thinking was actually true than Aizen had endured similar pain for an entire week and knowing Kurotsuchi it would have lasted several hours at a time._

This isn't real…is it?_ Ichigo thought to himself, mind still struggling with the concept. Aizen might have betrayed Soul Society and gone against their rules but he sure as hell never tortured anyone…at least not physically and besides, Orihime came back her usually insane self so maybe it was only Ichigo's head he fucked with._

_Then again he did murder Central 46 but from what Toshiro had told him about the incident with Kusaka Ichigo couldn't help but feel that their deaths were entirely justified._

_What kind of people would force two friends into a fight to the death, just because they wielded the same power? Not to mention that farce of a trial they gave Kisuke and Tessai, which brings Ichigo back to the hollowfication of the Visoreds, again caused by Aizen. But Central 46 had also ordered their massacre, just like with the Quincy and the Mod Souls._

_Not matter how Ichigo looked at it now, he couldn't deny that Soul Society was rotten right to its core. Just look at Rukongai, the way kids were chased down like rats and beaten to within an inch of their life or worse._

_And now here is one of Soul Societies torturing a captive. Yes Aizen betrayed and did some heinous acts himself, _trying to destroy Karakura town being one of them_, Ichigo thought wryly but that didn't mean the man deserved to be torture for 20,000 years or at all, 20,000 years in a prison should be enough of a punishment. Most humans lose their mind after only a few years in solitary confinement, just how did they expect Aizen to come out after such an impossibly long sentence._

_Aizen might have a strong and cunning mind but that long would surely have broken him, he would no long be a threat because the stage of utter dangerous craziness would have passed to leave nothing but an emotionless shell._

_Geez now that he was thinking like this Ichigo felt like he had turned green. Damn even Aizen doesn't deserve that! Furiously debating with himself through the bouts of burning pain Ichigo decided should he ever lay eyes on Mayuri Kurotsuchi again he was going to kill him, powers or no powers. _

_No one deserved to be tortured like this._

_Clenching his teeth against the pain Aizen was finding it quite hard to resist the weak urge to scream. Kurotsuchi was definitely adapt at torture and coupled with the lack of rest he was granted Aizen was terribly close to the embarrassing act of fainting._

_But a sudden determination flooded his system, clamping his mouth shut and pushing away impending unconsciousness. He didn't know where this came from but he was glad for it, he would not give Kurotsuchi the satisfaction of seeing him weaker than he currently was._

_While unable to speak Aizen's single visible eye coldly glared at the grinning sadistic Kurotsuchi who held a wicked serrated knife in one white painted hand._

"_My what a fine glare you have even in such a state," Kurotsuchi cackled to himself, "That's what makes you so interesting I will tear down this control of yours until you are nothing but a grovelling mess begging for death."_

_Ichigo winced in Aizen's place at that sentence, instead he felt indignation flowing from Aizen and snorted._ Trust the man to get offended and act all lofty in his situation,_ Ichigo thought to himself with a roll of his eyes but he too couldn't deny it would be far too weird to see Aizen grovel, it was a terrifying thought. _

"_Well I suppose I'll leave it here for today." Kurotsuchi said to himself after another five minutes of torture with that serrated knife. Then with that single sentence he left locking the door behind himself, sealing the former Captain in the pitch black room._

You will pay for this Kurotsuchi._ It wasn't Ichigo's voice that uttered the sentence it was Aizen, his voice seemed to echo in Ichigo's head and he felt himself shiver slightly as he felt his mind slowly returning to his own body, leaving Aizen to wonder at the sudden shiver that wracked his confined body._

Ichigo snapped his eyes open to find himself exactly where he had fallen, a cramp making itself known in his neck.

"Damnit." Ichigo muttered to himself pushing off the floor only for his hands to slip on some kind of liquid making him crash back down.

With a sense of dread Ichigo realized it was blood. Gingerly getting to his feet Ichigo turned looked down at the floor to see it everywhere before gaining the courage to look at himself.

What he found horrified him and made him even more pissed off at Kurotsuchi. He was cover in cuts oozing blood and several burns in the exact places Ichigo recalled them being inflicted upon Aizen.

He wasn't dreaming was he?

**And there it is what did you think? Ichigo's having crazy mind trips and Kurotsuchi is a sadistic ass (what else is new) what do you think he will do?**

**Be sure to let me know what you think!**

**Cheers**

**Silverfox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally another chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'm horrible at consistent updating, most likely because I have so many different stories to write about 117 to be exact XD **

**Anyway enough excuses it's a bad habit. Chapter five is up and I really hope you like it and aren't too frustrated with my rather long winded writing style but I promise there is going to be smut in the future I'm just not sure how far into the future.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think**

**Silverfox**

**~Chapter Five: Resolve~**

A week had passed since Ichigo's second fainting stint in his room and since then he had been slowly but surely formulating a plan and finding his resolve between the memories that kept dragging him away from his world and into a place he seriously doubted anyone had been except the man himself and now Ichigo.

The memories, Ichigo was certain they were memories now, were becoming increasingly clear as he watched the young Aizen slowly grow up but there was something weird though, whenever that young girl was involved the whole scene would blur so badly it hurt Ichigo's eyes before everything went black. It was almost like the man was forcefully closing off access to this particular memory.

Ichigo wasn't sure but he was relatively certain Aizen was unaware of this…connection they seemed to have because surely a man like Aizen would never willingly let anyone within the confines of his mind, his most sacred place where he could feel freely but let nothing show on the surface.

Agh, this was all so frustrating even more so as Ichigo slowly but surely gets to know the Aizen no one else has ever seen. What was even more of an enigma was Ichigo could interact in most of the memories and somehow found himself talking with Aizen for quite a while before he returned to his own mind.

It was odd seeing Aizen as a child. Really wasn't the man supposed to be some ruthless killer? But seeing all this, all he could see was a child trying to be strong to protect what was precious to him.

That girl, who is she? Ichigo didn't know but he rather rudely wanted to find out because if he seriously was going to break Aizen out of prison, yes you heard right, he was going to have to know why Aizen betrayed in the first place. But he did have a feeling it had to do with the girl and that blurred almost blackened memory where the girl was being forcefully taken while he tried to fend off the Stealth Force but with no such luck.

Sighing for the thousandth time Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck in irritation, the damn bandages were itching too damn much. Due to all the strange wounds appearing on him he had taken to wearing long sleeved clothing, thanking his stars it was winter anyway, so that he could hide the bandages he wore, covering the many wounds that would reopen at any moment.

Well perhaps 'reopen' wasn't the right word, he bled yes, it hurt yes and there was a scar left on his skin but the strange thing was his skin was never broken, it was as if the blood that seemed to constantly cover him wasn't his own but Aizen's. Ichigo shivered at that uncomfortable thought and pushed it out of his mind. That was just creepy.

Rolling his neck Ichigo groaned at the pain he felt there. He was so stressed lately especially after these trips to Aizen's mind began. He hadn't been to school in a week, under the guise of being ill and while a good excuse it wasn't exactly a lie. He felt like shit at the most random of moments and he figured it was how Aizen was feeling twenty four seven.

Speaking of that Ichigo had to witness or rather feel, he couldn't really see much with Aizen's sight limited to a single eye, Mayuri continue his torture over and over and frankly it was wearing Ichigo's mind down, he didn't know how Aizen could have stood this for a full two fucking years and if what Mayuri keeps rambling about is true Aizen has not once made a fucking sound and if he did it was some scathing superior remark that infuriated the lunatic of a Captain.

Ichigo couldn't help but snort at the fact the man was strapped down with no means of escape and being tortured no less and still the man kept that calm infuriating smirk on his face, while it wasn't visible to Mayuri he could guess and Ichigo could certainly feel it being in Aizen's mind and all.

Either way it was amazing how the man could still act all high and mighty in his situation and horrible condition, even the man's thoughts were so damn condescending while it didn't happen often Ichigo did manage to catch a thought or two from the imprisoned man and seriously the man's own conceitedness was beginning to irritate him enough to abandon his plan to rescue the nut but...

Ichigo had also felt, though fleetingly, that same utter isolation he had felt during their final fight that overwhelming sense of aloneness. Ichigo may not know what precisely happened that night with that girl Aizen was dead set on protecting but he knew instinctively that was why he betrayed Soul Society, hell if he was right Aizen was never loyal to Soul Society at all!

That thought sent Ichigo's brain for a loop. Aizen had been around how long pretending to serve Soul Society while planning its demise? The mere thought of the hundred and ten years when he first showed his apparent true colours to Urahara and the Visoreds was doing his head in but his deception went even further he fooled them into believing he was a soft spoken intellectual for much longer than a hundred and ten years.

Ichigo would deny this even to himself but he admired the resolve the man demonstrated with that. But back to the actual point he was at home currently trying to think of a way to break this to his friends because if he really intended to break Aizen out of prison he was going to need their help, including Rukia and maybe Renji.

Argh! It was so annoying just trying to imagine how to break it to them after all Aizen was the cause of plenty of heartache for them all, not to mention how Kisuke and the Visoreds would react if he ever found out. Ichigo shuddered to think of that, no to mention his father's reaction but damn if he didn't need the old coots help too. He needed to regain his powers if he intended to actually survive this suicide mission.

He supposed he could always explain to them about his connection but then they might say Aizen was tricking him in some way and while Ichigo had considered that it was impossible even for Aizen to trick that kind of pain and emotion. Sighing Ichigo removed that out of the equation and decided to settle for explaining his uneasiness since the war ended and his reasons for being out of character which included what he had discovered about Aizen after he actually thought about all their battles and the man's actions.

While he appeared cruel and merciless he hadn't actually killed anyone aside from central 46 and Ichigo didn't begrudge him that act, hmph never had really they were a bunch of heartless coots he didn't even know and had ordered the destruction of the mod soul and the Quincy and later that fiasco with Toshiro and his friend Kusaka.

Anyway back on topic, he hadn't killed his Lieutenant Momo was it? He hadn't killed Toshiro, he hadn't killed Rukia and while he had said he had meant to cut Ichigo in half Ichigo now being able to reflect without thinking the man was an ass he actually noticed how Aizen had with conscious effort pulled that blow so he wouldn't die. Which Ichigo found weird and decided not to mention that to his friends not until he himself knew why the man hadn't just killed him.

And let's not forget the captain's he hadn't killed any of them and had slayed his own espada. He hadn't hurt his human friends when he had every opportunity to do so and really if he concentrated really hard, despite Aizen's rather hysterical words and actions there seemed to be some…hesitance.

Now if that didn't do Ichigo's head in he didn't know what would. Two years later he has now relived that fight from his own point of view and now Aizen's – it seemed that battle was on the man's mind as well – he felt Aizen's hesitance the man hadn't been fighting him seriously. Ichigo wasn't sure whether he was pissed off by that or what because honestly wasn't he supposed to be Aizen's enemy why wouldn't he try to kill Ichigo with everything he had.

Damn. He seriously needed to get this jerk out of his dungeon so he could beat some answers out of him and preferably wipe that smug look the ass always seemed to wear.

So with that thought Ichigo had resolved to tell his friends about his foolish mission in the morning. They were coming to check on him anyway, might as well drop the bombshell when he knew his idiot father and the girls were out for the day. His dad had a conference and his sisters had school so that was settled.

Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders with his decision Ichigo turned over in his bed and went to sleep, not even stirring when he was pulled out of his own body to endure some more boring torture. Yeah right it fucking hurt like a bitch but he had learnt to shut out the pain with his own body's unconsciousness and simply focused on the thoughts of the man being tortured.

They were hazy and if felt like Aizen was on the verge of passing out. Shit, he defiantly needed to get him out of there before the man permanently ruined his image as ultimate badass; it would just be too weird to see Aizen reduced so low.

**Does anyone else find it weird for Aizen to be so close to passing out? I sure do and so does Ichigo, passing out would totally ruin his ultimate badass image we can't have that now can we?**

**Hoped you liked it! **

**Silverfox XD**


End file.
